1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the heating and cooling of living spaces. More particularly, this invention relates to an air-conditioning register assembly and method for augmenting the flow of conditioned air from a central air-conditioning unit to a room.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern homes use central air-conditioning units to provide conditioned (heated or cooled) air for environmental control through a system of ducts and vents into the rooms of the homes. However, many homes end up with rooms that are not adequately controlled because the conditioned air being delivered through the ducts and vents in the room has an inadequate flow to support the thermal load. These “slow vents” often result from expansion of the living space, like a basement, garage, or attic or other unfinished area being converted into standard living space by the installation of insulation, sheetrock, carpet, and other materials used to create standard living spaces. Often, the homeowner or contractor connects the vents in the new living space to existing air-conditioning units within the home, resulting in inadequate flow of air to maintain a comfortable environment in the new living space. Other times, the home is constructed with very long runs on the supply ducts, again resulting in a “slow vent” within some rooms. Currently, the home owner has few options when these “slow vents” occur. They include the installation of a new central unit, changing the supply vent size to increase the flow, or adding a window air-conditioning unit to the room. (Often, this is a cooling option only, and additional heating elements have to be added to the room.)